Hope
by Abigail Tracy
Summary: IR Agent 6 visits Tracy Island for what is meant to be a relaxing stay but things turn very sinister when the Hood puts his latest plan into action changing their lives for ever.
1. Arriving

**Hope**

I peered out of my cockpit's window to see if I could see my destination. Nothing. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I had been flying my little jet for about 3 hours and was beginning to get sick of only being able to see the ocean.

My name's Nadia Patience. It means hope. I gave it to myself after I escaped. I was kidnapped at the age of 9 hours and taken to a place that for 14 years I had called home. There I learnt to walk, talk, read, write, draw, sing and dance. I was cared for by people I called mum and dad. My kidnappers. I lead a normal life, until the day I learnt about genetics at school. When I came home I asked my 'parents' why I didn't look anything like them and they decided to tell me the truth. What a mistake on their behalf.

I looked down at my radar and saw a little green dot straight ahead. I looked out the window and saw it. Tracy Island. International rescue headquarters. I picked up my radio and said, "This is Sunspot 2 calling Tracy Island. Repeat. Sunspot 2 calling Tracy Island. Come in please." I didn't have to wait long for a response.

"Hey! Agent 6! You didn't tell us you were passing by!"

"Hey Virgil! Last minute decision, you know. Oh, and please call me by my name."

Virgil laughed, "Okay, Nada."

"It's Nadia." I said through gritted teeth.

"Nada sounds better." He concluded. I rolled my eyes.

"See you in a couple of minutes then."

"See ya!"

As I approached the small island I reduced my throttle to a minimum and put my wheels down. I pulled back on the joystick slightly as my plane descended and finally touched down. I didn't know how long I was going to stay so I decided not to taxi her into the hanger. I was just about to jump out when the cliff face began to collapse right in front of me. It slowly descended into the ground to reveal a rather stunning Thunderbird 2. I saw Vigil appear at one side of the entrance to the secret hanger. I gave him a confused look and he motioned for me to open my window.

"You might as well park her up in there. Father says you might as well stay for a couple of weeks if you're going to stay at all." He shouted.

"Fair enough!" I shouted back and restarted my engines. In no time at all I had her parked up in the far corner of the hanger in order to keep it out of Thunderbird 2's way if she's needed on a rescue operation. I jumped out.

"Hey, Nada!" Gordon called.

I looked up to see four of the Tracy brothers racing towards me. I gave a small surprised yelp as they crammed me into the middle of a group hug. And yes I did notice what he called me.

"Okay boys, that's enough." Jeff said, appearing at the door. They let go of me laughing. He walked over to me and shook my hand. "It's good to see you Nadia." He said and then brought me into a hug as well. I'm telling you, I have never in my life known such a loving family.

"So, what brings you here on a fine day like this?" he asked when he finally let go of me.

"Oh you know, just passing by and I thought I might drop in!" In truth I had deliberately come here. I felt loved around these people and that was something I had never felt before. Not truly. I could only spend so long alone in my house staring blankly at a television screen watching my life waste away. Sure I occasionally got a call from base but that's only twice a year. I don't know what it was but that day I had just felt a need to and see them.

"May I ask where you were heading?" Jeff asked me bring me back to earth.

"Nowhere in particular. I just had to get out the house you know." I meant every word I said.

Jeff laughed, "Well then we can set you up the guest room and you can stay here for a while. Maybe even go on a rescue or two!" He said putting a hand behind my back and leading me towards the house.

"Are you sure I won't get in the way?" I asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you won't! It's an honour to have you in our household, isn't it boys!" He said, grinning widely.

"Defiantly!" they all said together. I smiled. I really didn't want to be in their way. I pretty much owed them with my life. After all, they were the ones that rescued me.

After my kidnappers had told me the truth, obviously I retaliated. That's when the abuse began. Jeff and his family had actually lived just round the corner from us and I went to the same school as the Tracy brothers and was even in the same class as Gordon. Everyone called us the twins because our birthdays were on the same day and _apparently_ we looked alike. Over the years we all became very good friends and when we were young played games on the street but as we grew older they all started getting friends that were their own age. Well, Scott, John and Virgil did anyway. Gordon, Alan and I stuck together. That was until the abuse began. I stopped going out to meet them because I didn't want them to worry if they saw my cuts or bruises. But then there was school. I stopped hanging out with them and sat under a tree by myself instead. Gordon and I were always separated in class anyway so that wasn't a problem. One break time though, Gordon had come up to me and without a word sat down beside.

"So, who's the guy?" He had asked.

"Guy, what guy?"

"Nadia it's obvious why you've stopped hanging out with us. Who's your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't?" He said looking a little relived when I shook my head but then he looked confused, "So why have you stopped hanging out with us?"

"I… you won't understand." I said. I turned my back to him but my sleeve got caught on the tree and pulled it back to reveal a swollen boot shaped bruise. Gordon gasped and pulled me back to get a better look.

"Who did this to you?" he whispered, his caring eyes questioningly staring into mine.

"You won't… I…I can't…" I stuttered before bursting into tears. Gordon didn't really know what to do in this situation and so awkwardly gathered me into a comforting hug. It felt like a lifeline. I knew that someone in the world cared. It turned out that Alan had found some other friends now and Gordon was only hanging around with a bunch of people because they would accept him because he and his family were rich. He began to hang out with me again and would listen whenever I wanted to tell him something. I never did tell him who was abusing me but it didn't take him long to work out.

The next week, I was locked up under the stairs as I always was after school when the police rung the doorbell.

"Mrs Foal?"

"Yes?"

"My we have a word about your daughter?"

"What about her?"

"It is believed that you and you husband are abusing her."

"Nonsense! Who would say such a thing?"

"A Mr Jeff Tracy. He is your neighbour I do believe."

My thoughts were interrupted as I entered the lounge and was greeting by Ruth, Tin-Tin, Kyrano and Brains.

"Oh Nadia dear, it's so good to see that you are well after all these years! Here sit down I'll go sort out the guest bedroom." Ruth said sitting me down in the sofa and then running off before I could say thank you.

"Miss Nadia, may I get you anything to drink?" Kyrano asked me.

"Um, I think a glass of water would do me fine thanks." I replied.

"Certainly." He said bowing quickly before scurrying off into the kitchen.

"Is that all you ever drink?" Alan asked, sitting down on the sofa opposite me.

"Now, now Alan. She's just got here!" Tin-Tin said coming up behind him and giving him a playful shove and then coming to sit next to me.

"Nadia, it's been a long time!" she said.

"Yes it has been hasn't it?" I said running my fingers through my hair.

"I have so much to show you! I need your opinion on the dresses I have designed. I need to know which ones to make." She said.

"Sounds good!" I said.

"Tomorrow! First someone call John and tell him Nadia's here will you?" she said turning to the brothers.

"No need" Scott said as the eyes on john portrait started flashing. Jeff was behind his desk in and instant.

"Go ahead John."

"No emergency father, it's just I looked down at the radar and saw that agent 6 is on the island." He said confused.

"That's true John. Nadia is here. She's going to be staying for a while." Jeff informed him.

"Hi!" I said just to prove that I was there.

"Oh, hey Nada! How long you staying?" He asked cheerfully from his place on the wall.

"My name is Nadia and don't worry, I'm sure I'll still be here when you swap places with Alan. Why is everyone calling me Nada?" I asked.

The five brothers pretended to think for a moment and then concluded with, "Because it sounds better!" causing me to give a defeated moan and hang my head.

"Oh stop it boys! Call her by her by her name is the least you can do." Tin-Tin cut in, causing them all to laugh again.

"Okay, so thank for clearing that up but I'd better go, lots of conversations to be listening into you know!" John said interrupting the laughter.

"F.A.B John." Jeff said from behind his desk, obviously missing the last part of his sentence.

"Bye!" said John and with that signed off, still laughing.


	2. Big Brother

**Authors note: I am soo sorry that I haven't** **updated ****any of my stories in ages, I just get easily distracted**.

Disclaimer: I only own Nadia, 'cause she is awesome!

…

"Day 5 on Tracy Island and Nadia seems to be settling in very well." Virgil stated from the sun lounger next to mine in the _Big Brother_ accent, causing Alan and Gordon to burst out laughing from their place in the pool. I turned to him with one eyebrow raised.

"You actually watch that crap?" I asked.

"Ha! No! Who do you think we are?" he blurted out in response.

"Come on Virg, we all know that you watch it secretly in your bedroom." Scott said, from his sun lounger nearer the over end of the pool, causing Gordon and Alan to laugh even harder.

"Are you just making up stories to cover up your obsession with Katy Price?" Virgil asked defensively. Now the two youngest were laughing so hard they literally couldn't breath as they tried to drag themselves out of the water.

"You are so going to pay for that my friend." Scott growled at Virgil. "Gym, one hour. Bring your fencing gear." He said and then walking back inside. Once he was out of view, Virgil hung his head.

"I am dead." He said flatly.

"You sure are." A now calmed-down Gordon and I said together.

"Jeez, would you two stop doing that? It's creeping me out!" Virgil said.

"Doing what?" we asked only to receive a roll of the eyes and Virgil stormed back in. Once he had gone, Alan turned to us.

"How _do_ you do that?" he asked. Rather coincidently, Gordon and I looked at him and shrugged _at exactly the same time_. He looked at us blank for a moment before saying, "Fair enough!" and sitting himself down on yet another sun lounger.

After that little episode I decided to do some 'work' in my bedroom. This translates as lie on my bed and think about stuff. Mainly back to my dramatic teenage years that I would rather forget about…

When the police came round they questioned my 'parents' after which all they had written in their little fancy notebooks were lie after lie. When it came to be my turn, I chickened out a bit and thought about lying but then I remembered what Gordon had told me only two weeks before. I had to stand up for myself. So I took a deep breath and began from the beginning. From the day my kidnappers were found guilty, I had been taken into care. I was unwillingly dragged miles away from where I had lived, from where my only friends were. I never was adopted and stayed in care until I could get a place of my own.

All that time I had kept track of the Tracy family. I read the business news everyday to see if there were any articles about Tracy enterprises and what they were up to. Then there was that one year back when I was still in care aged 16 and walking past the lounge where the rest where watching the Olympics. When I heard Gordon's name I froze and then peered into the room at the television to clearly see none other then Gordon Tracy preparing to swim like he had never swam before. I watched that event on YouTube for months after that everyday while wishing that somehow we could meet again. Of course that next time we did was defiantly not one of the best days of my life.

It started off like any Saturday. Have a lie in, get up, get some food, sit down in front of the TV and watch the news to see if there was anything about the Tracys. By God there was. High speed hydrofoil crash. One survivor. Name: Gordon Tracy. All I could think of was how the hospital he was staying in was the huge one that was just around the corner to my flat. In seconds I was out the door and running there.

Breathing hard, I reached the reception.

"I am here to see Gordon Tracy, please." I panted.

"Are you a family member?" she asked in an extremely bored tone.

"Err…"

"Don't worry; she's a sister of ours." A slightly familiar voice next to me said. I turned to see an extremely handsome man standing next to me. As he guided me down a corridor he glanced down and smiled sadly at me. I know those dimples.

"Scott?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," he sighed, "how about we have the reunion later. I really need to check up on my brother now."

"Yeah, of course." I said, completely understanding.

What more could I say then, Gordon was a complete mess. If I had come here alone, I would have never of recognized him. In fact, I don't think even Scott would have recognized him, but he had been here before and had just nipped out to get some fresh air and a piece of mind.

Jeff looked up from his son's side and gave a sad smile. He looked a hell of a lot older the how I remembered, but I guess this wasn't helping.

"Nadia?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me." I replied, returning the sad smile.

"Well, this is a nice surprise, I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances." He said gruffly.

I nodded in agreement. "I know how you feel."

I wandered over to Gordon's side. "Please tell me he's going to live." I said glancing back up at Jeff.

"We're asking the same thing, trust me." Scott said from the corner. "Hey dad? Did they get any results while I was gone?"

"Unfortunately no," Jeff sighed, "in fact they should be here any minute!"

Almost as if on que, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Jeff called gruffly. Was that a hint of fear that I just saw in the multimillionaire's eyes?

A young blond doctor nervously opened the door and shuffled in.

"I…err, have some good news and some… um, bad news." He said and then paused waiting for a reply. He didn't get one. After a while he looked back down at his notes. "Um… the good news is that Gordon here has an 80% chance of survival," He paused again as we all let out a sigh of relief. "And, um the bad news is he is probably never going to walk again."

Silence…

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.

"The year is 2067. The location: a little island in the middle of nowhere. The event: the most epic battle you are ever going to experience within your existence!" Gordon said in a voice that reminded me of a random electronic wrestling game commercial. I looked up from my paper work grinning.

"Is it that time already?" I asked.

"Indeed it is!" He said and then turned to head down to the gym. "Oh yeah! And bring some sweets or something with you!" He shouted back over his shoulder.

"Will do!" I shouted back. Oh god. This is going to be hilarious!

Quickly I rummaged around in my desk draw and pulled out a couple of big bags of sweets. As I got up to leave I had a second thought. As I past the book shelf I grabbed my video camera of the top shelf. YouTube, here I come!

**A/n: I know, it's quite a short chapter but i will try and update as soon as poss. Warning: Could be a couple of months!**


	3. The 5 Candles

**A/N: Ok, sorry for not uploading for ages! Now that's out the way I have put in a serious plot change which should improve the story quite a bit. I hope you like!**

"You got the sweets?" Gordon asked as I strolled into the gym. He, Alan and Tin-Tin were all sitting on a bench along the wall, Scott and Virgil were nowhere to be seen. I noticed a little black thing stuck to the wall by Alan's head and then realised that it was his watch with John on the line. Obviously he didn't want to miss out on the action either.

"Yep, plenty of them!" I said as I threw him the bags and sat down on the space next to him.

"Awesome!" the three of them said as John rolled his eyes.

"Hey, do you know where I could hide something small?" I asked.

"Why?" Alan asked back. In reply, I held up the camera.

"No way!" He said in disbelief.

"Yes way! Oh look! Can I put it between those two weights?" I asked pointing to an empty space on the shelve.

"Hell yeah you can! This is going to be epic!" Gordon exclaimed.

I glance up as I heard foot steps from outside. Quickly, I ran and placed the camera on the shelf and hit record. Once I had scurried back to my place the door opened.

"Where is he?" Scott asked us dramatically after reaching the centre of the room. We simply looked at each other and shrugged, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Boo!" Virgil shouted from the doorway, seeming t have appeared from out of nowhere. Now wait, get this… Scott actually jumped! And we caught it on camera!

Scott just glared at us while we burst out laughing. I could even see Virgil trying to hide a smile with his sleeve.

"You do realise that you have no chance now." Scott growled at Virgil.

"I wouldn't count on it!" Virgil growled back.

Just as Scott was about to pounce on Virgil, a klaxon sound echoed loudly of the walls. I looked over to the watch that was stuck to the wall to see that John was no longer there. Without a word Alan grabbed it and put it back on his wrist.

"Damn it!" Scott cursed and ran out the room.

I looked to Gordon quizzically. "Emergency?" I asked.

"Emergency." He nodded and with no further a do, we were off towards the lounge.

When we arrived, Jeff was talking with authority to John via his portrait.

"Gough's cave you say?" He asked.

"Yes father. It's in Cheddar Gorge. A small group of cavers had gone deep into the cave to see if it was possible to extend it to the public. Without warning the ground collapsed from under them they managed to loss all of their equipment apart from a radio which they used to contact us." John replied.

"Have they tried the emergency services?"

"Yes, but they can't get there equipment into the cave, the gorge is too narrow."

"Very well then, tell them we're on our way." Jeff said before turning to us, a faint "F.A.B" heard in the background as John got to work.

Miles away, hidden in an overgrown Malaysian jungle, animals scattered in all directions away from a dark force that was forming. A dark force from within a dark temple. At the source of it all, a bald man wearing a jewel encrusted outfit was meditating. In front of him where five candles in a line with different coloured flames. First was blue which was followed by pink, yellow, orange and finally white. His plan could not fail, not like the many times before. Time and time again he had tried to take one of the world famous Thunderbirds for his own while they were out on rescues. He now saw that this was simply not possible. In order to get what he wanted he would have to go to their base.

_But_, He thought,_ that would be too easy, nowhere near satisfying enough._

Belah Gaat had a pure burning hatred of the Tracy family, his new power bestowed on him by The Dark Masters could destroy them emotionally as well as physically and all he would have to do is sit back and watch the show. When it was over he would be free to go and simply take whatever he wanted. Yes, he was thoroughly looking forward to that day. The day that International Rescue destroyed itself.

With a little menacing smile, he opened his glowing eyes and stared into the white flame. He would start with the youngest. The flame started to flicker slightly even though there was not even the gentlest of breezes. Gradually the flame began to grow, it's light burning brighter…

The eyes of Gordon's portrait began to flash. The rescue was well under way and everything was going well from what we knew back at base. Jeff opened up the line and watched as Gordon told him that they were heading out now. However I was more concerned with what I saw behind Gordon in the image. Alan seemed to be packing away the equipment with a bit more force then required.

"Is Alan all right?" I asked butting into the conversation. Gordon frowned slightly and glanced behind him taking in his brothers behaviour.

"Are you all right their Al? You look a bit on edge."

Alan stiffened and put on slightly guarded expression.

"Yeah." He replied, a hint of venom evident in his voice.

Gordon shrugged and looked back towards camera.

"I'll talk to him later." he mouthed. Virgil suddenly appeared on the camera covered in dirt causing me to try and hide a smirk.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep!" replied Gordon before turning back to us, "See ya soon!" Gordon image was almost immediately replaced with his portrait. I looked over at Jeff who smiled back at me.

"They should be home in about 2 hours." He said warmly, obviously pleased with the outcome of the rescue. I smiled back but I couldn't get rid of that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something was wrong. Something was really, really wrong.

Gordon turned from Thunderbird 2's window to his older brother who seemed to be fairly happy piloting his giant green plane, unaware of his youngest brother's condition.

"I'm gonna go find Alan, Virg. See what he's up to." He told him before heading towards the pod.

"F.A.B." Virgil replied and started to quietly whistle a tune to himself.

Gordon found Alan cleaning the Mole, His back to him. He was scrubbing so hard Gordon thought he was going to start chipping off Brain's unchippable paint.

"Al? Are you OK? What's up?" Gordon asked cautiously. He had had plenty of first-hand experience of his brother's hot head. When Alan turned around Gordon visibly flinched. It was a lot worse than he thought. Alan's face was bright red with rage, his eyes burning.

"YOU! THAT'S WHAT'S UP! YOU AND MY OTHER _PERFECT_ BROTHERS! AND DAD, HE'S JUST AS BAD!" Alan literally screamed, "YOU ALL TREAT ME LIKE I'M STILL A KID AND I HATE IT! I HATE _YOU_!"

Gordon's eyes widened with fear.

"Alan, no."

Gaat cackled as the white flame suddenly burst into a raging red fire completely melting the candle. The youngest was complete. But his work was not done. He focused his stare on the orange flame…

Gordon suddenly began to feel a hint of anger toward his brother and before he could stop himself he snapped back, "Oh yeah! Well I could have not stuck up for you at school and watched you get your lights punched out!" Gordon felt the flame of his own anger start to grow inside him and his hands balling into fists by his side.

"I COULD HAVE LOOKED AFTER MYSELF!" Alan roared and on the last word, Gordon suddenly found himself surrounded by fire.

To distracted myself from the growing worry within me I had decided to read the book that I was halfway through. Just as Jeff got up to get himself a coffee, Kyrano appeared at the doorway, pale with shock.

" ! Something is very wrong with Mister Alan and Mister Gordon!" he gasped.

"What Kyrano?" Jeff asked hastily sitting his friend down.

"I-I sense a great anger in Mister Alan and I fear Mister Gordon is coming to be like him. But it's not just any anger, it's deadly almost murderous."

Right. That had just about ticked him off. Gordon finally snapped as somewhere far away a large orange candle flame turned into a raging, angry blue fire like a storm at sea.

Gordon hated fire. Really, really hated it. Being a water lover himself, he hated how it evaporated the water leaving just dryness. But water could also put a fire out. Instinctively, Gordon flung out his hand in his brothers direction and watched as gallons on water seemed to shot out of his palm hands with such force it slammed into his brother and pinned him against the Mole.

Gordon suddenly stopped and staggered back as his brother collapsed.

_What's happening to us?_

Gaat grinned and decided that he would stop for the night. He stood up and glanced at the 3 remaining candles. He'll get round to them soon enough, but for now he'll let them get worked up about their youngest siblings…


	4. What?

**Disclaimer: I really don't see the point in these but yeah, I own Nadia... Unfortunately none of the Tracy's... yet. Mwahahahahahah...**

**A/N: Yeah, you're probably getting bored of me apologizing for not uploading... so yeah, enjoy the chapter! **

Virgil jumped when Thunderbird 2's fire alarm started wailing and many red lights lit up the control panel.

"What the…?" He thought out loud. What on earth where his brothers up to down there? Well, according to the warning lights, it must be bad. But just as he was going to start the emergency procedure, all the alarms stopped as one.

"This is Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2. Virg! Are you alright? What was that?" Scott's worried voice asked.

"I'm fine, but I have no idea what the hell that was." Virgil replied.

"Can you make it home?"

"Yeah, I should be able to. Instrumentation shows no damage to the ship. Strange." Virgil replied, wondering why Gordon or Alan hadn't called him yet.

"Good. Well, I'm almost home now so I'll see you when you get back."

"F.A.B. See ya Scott!"

Alan and Gordon could only stare at each other in shock. Thunderbird 2's fire alarms suddenly stopped blearing, snapping Gordon out of his trance. Breathing heavily, he glanced down at the pool of water covering the scorch marks on the floor and stumbled towards the exit breaking into a sprint. Alan stared at his watch as it started to vibrate in a daze, his eyes catching the evidence of the events of the past seconds. He then glanced up at the exit, catching Gordon's retreating form before scrambling over a pile of crates and curling up behind them.

As the words left Kyrano's mouth, a strange feeling came over me. I felt anger. Not angry myself but it was like I could feel someone else's anger. I stood up to leave for my temporary room but was instantly hit by a wave of dizziness, so much so that I had to grasp the back of the sofa for support. Whose anger was this? They felt familiar in a strange was. Was it… Alan? No, no, not Alan. It was _about_ Alan.

I could distantly hear the voices of Jeff and Kyrano but it was all slurred and blurry. Anyway, I was more interested in the images that had now come fluttering into my head. Fire. Lots and lots of fire. Then water, flooding the place. Suddenly, it vanished. Just like that.

I looked up to see Jeff looking at me, concerned. Kyrano stood behind him, less concerned more… intrigued.

"Hmm?"

"I said are you okay, Nadia?" Jeff repeated.

"Oh, Yeah… well I am now anyway." I said, wondering what the hell had happened.

"Miss Patience, I think it would be a good idea if you come with me, I'll take you room." Kyrano suggested, a slight hint of a smile on his lips. slightly dazed, I nodded and followed him out the room.

Virgil tried to open a channel to Gordon again. Why weren't they answering? He would call base and inform them but their wasn't must point seeing as they were only 10 minutes away now. Still, something wasn't quite right.

Alan curled up even tighter behind the crates as he tried to make sense of his scrambled thoughts. They had finished the successful rescue at Cheddar Gorge and he was packing away the equipment when suddenly he felt angry. Why? Anyway, he tried to ignore it but it just kept growing and growing for no apparent reason. Then while he was cleaning the mole Gordon had come in. His best friend. All he wanted to do was say hi but he had screamed at him. Something about being treated as a kid. No he would never do that, would he? But then Gordon shouted back which made him really angry. Red hot with anger. And then what? He projected his heat to the ground around Gordon causing it to burst into flame? No, that was impossible. But then he'd seen the water coming from Gordon, slamming into him. That was impossible too, but he had seen it with his own eyes. He wanted to think it was a hallucination, that he'd been drugged or something, but his dripping wet IR uniform and aching body wouldn't let him.

Unable to think anymore, Alan dropped his head onto his folded legs and cried.

Once again, Gordon ignored his vibrating watch and instead chose to continue to stare at the palm of his hand. After running out of the pod, he had ran straight to the sick bay, just encase there was an after effect like vomiting or something, you could never be too sure. What the hell had come over him? It was like something out of one of his childhood comics but it was real, it had actually happened.

Experimentally, he curled his fingers slightly so it looked like he was holding an invisible ball and focused his mind. He closed his eyes for a bit to help his focus and when he opened them, a small ball of water had appeared in the centre of the non-existent ball.

Gordon gave a little yelp and jumped away in surprize. The water fell to the ground and make a quiet splash on the sterile surface.

_Okay, _Gordon thought,_ so I have somehow developed the ability to manipulate water and it seems that Alan can do the same but with fire… or something. The question is how and what was that anger all about?_

**A/N: So whatdaya think? Like the plot change? Please reveiw!  
><strong>


End file.
